


The first meeting

by Whatupwippersnappers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, TFA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatupwippersnappers/pseuds/Whatupwippersnappers
Summary: It was no secret Kylo Ren was a very possessive man, setting his eye on something and gaining it was easy for Kylo, but currently he stands slightly out of view watching a female engineer that has him entirely caught off guard with sudden and unexpected feelings.





	1. Crappy job

Your morning hadn’t gone how you’d expected at all, being covered head to toe in oil and caked grease wasn’t the happy go lucky “I’ll be inventing and bettering the First Order!” as an engineer, your younger rookie self-had imagined.

You’ve been cleaning after “real” engineers, doing “real” work all day, and your starting to really question your younger self’s life decision when your superior calls for a lunch break, sighing and walking over to a nearby sink to wash up a bit and trying desperately to make yourself at least somewhat presentable and not end up missing lunch.

You sigh as you finally get to sit down and relax, at least you feel somewhat clean after attempting to wash your hair, now dripping wet you probably look like a wet angry cat but you couldn’t care less, your hot drink warming you as you attempted to choke down what you thought was oatmeal? you honestly didn’t know at this point.

You being too concentrated on lunch to notice the masked man standing in the doorway trying to look like he’s checking in on things when he’s actually trying to see you.

This had been the third day Kylo had gone out of his way to catch a glimpse at the small engineer who’s been on his mind since he caught her mocking her superior by silently mouthing his words behind his back, an action that Kylo would have easily not have cared about, but this little snarky engineer had caught his eye and as he watched her enjoying her lunch break a little too much it hit him.

“I’ll just have to have her” he scoffed to himself knowing how strange it felt to want someone instead of something.

Lunch came to an end and before you knew it was time for work once again, getting up and putting your trash away. Making your way down the hall back towards the hanger you notice a tall figure dressed in all black looking your way. You couldn’t see his face due to a shiny black and chrome mask covering his face, his muscular arms tucked behind his back. He seemed to not want to look into your eyes due to how he kept looking away. His brooding stature had you questioning if you should know who this man was, cursing yourself for not paying more attention to your superiors on this ship after getting promoted to engineer. You couldn’t care less about them back when you were on clean-up duty, you didn’t have to know about your superiors to clean up after them, I mean of course you heard the other staff gossip about some menacing commander but you were too focused on getting that promotion, and when they became short-staffed enough to start asking workers if they had any experience with ships, you were the first one to raise your hand not thinking about the fact you had zero clue about engineering, you got the job.

“Really should have studied more on the superiors you were going to be seeing on this job, Y/N!”

Figuring you should at least be respectful to some degree you bow your head, hoping to at least come off as knowing who they are. A voice comes from behind you.

“Kylo Ren! there you are, I thought I told you to meet me in my office.” 

Turning around and noticing a well-decorated officer with ginger hair yelling at the man before you, the man you could at least assume was the general of this ship, you’d at least heard of him. They paid no attention to you as the general bantered with the man you now know as Kylo Ren. You're now awkwardly standing there not entirely sure if you should just sneak away when a voice startled you.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, engineer?” 

“A-ah, yes sir. I’ll be on my way” You barely muster the words out and speed walk off towards the hanger. You only just got this job and you’ve already angered your general.

“Nice going, Y/N”


	2. Chocolates? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that awkward encounter a few days ago, you’ve been studying any book on the First Order’s history you could get your hands on. Books aren’t very easy to come by on this ship, especially paper ones but you managed to find some and ended up reading for hours.
> 
> “Man, I really should have payed more attention about the place I was going to work for” You sighed and closed the book, no use in cursing yourself for this, it’s quite late now anyway “Time for bed” getting up of your couch and going to the refresher to brush your teeth, afterwards crawling into bed, not ready for your early morning tomorrow.

After that awkward encounter a few days ago, you’ve been studying any book on the First Order’s history you could get your hands on. Books aren’t very easy to come by on this ship, especially paper ones but you managed to find some and ended up reading for hours.

“Man, I really should have paid more attention about the place I was going to work for” You sighed and closed the book, no use in cursing yourself for this, it’s quite late now anyway “Time for bed” getting up of your couch and going to the refresher to brush your teeth, afterwards crawling into bed, not ready for your early morning tomorrow.

Waking up at what would be the crack of dawn on a planet and not suspended in space isn’t easy. hearing your alarm clock go off for the third time you finally decided to get out of bed. Stumbling over to your small makeshift kitchen you made yourself some kaff and letting your hair out of its messy bun, letting it falls down to your shoulders deciding you should probably start getting around if your going to make it work in time “I don’t need the head engineer on my ass this morning” sipping your kaff and going into the refresher to take a shower.

Coming out clean and tired of bags under your eyes, a clear sign of someone who stayed up way too late reading. Picking your clothes out and quickly throwing your hair into something passable as professional, not even caring to check a mirror before you leave and rush out the door.

You're making a good time as you leave your quarters, you step out and immediately trip into the hallway, checking to make sure no one saw and sigh in relief. You couldn’t possibly recognize your Commander and trip in front of him in two days, you’d die of embarrassment, getting up and looking for what you tripped on, you're surprised to find a box with a note attached to it.

“Strange, did I not hear them knock?” picking it up, it’s quite light and black with a small bow on the top where the note is.

“I’m sorry that our meeting was cut short, I’ll make our next one count I promise - K”

“K? Meeting? That’s quite odd” upon opening the box you are surprised by the delicious scent chocolates? you’ve heard about them but their very hard to find, your admirer must be of high rank but why? you wonder “why would a person of high rank leave these at your door? hell, you couldn’t even recognize your superiors” closing the box and putting them in your quarters and rushing back down the hall. Sadly you had no time to indulge in rare candy you had a job to do.

Cleaning up others messes and handing engineers tools they forget or drop for what feels like hours at this point, your mind starts to wander back to your secret admirer the only person you know of and could ever possibly get chocolates on this ship would be your masked man from yesterday Kylo Ren, but he would never, right? why would he have anything to do with you? a clumsy engineer who cleans up grease instead of getting to actually work on things isn’t the most appealing thing you could think of.

Startled out of your thoughts by a sudden noise coming from a ship down the hanger from you, the ships blast doors open and a quite menacing figure coming out, noticing the shiny black and chrome mask and dark attire you realize it’s Kylo Ren. Snapping out of your trance and not hearing your fellow engineer’s behind you “Where did everyone go? Maybe your not supposed to be here?” realizing you can’t leave for the doors will alert them to your presence and even if there’s a slim chance Kylo is your secret admirer, your not for sure how he’d react to you ease dropping on him and your not about to piss him off. Slipping into a broke down shuttle next to you, you’ve decided to wait it out.

Kylo stepped out of his shuttle after a routine scout on a nearby planet, bored and tired, his feet are starting to hurt after standing all day and he wasn’t pleased with having to do work that Hux could have gotten one of his workers to do. He wanted nothing more than to see his adorable engineer, she always seems to brighten his day just a bit, just enough to keep him going. It was really starting to bother him thinking that maybe she’d fear him figuring out who he was, but just maybe it wouldn’t matter, maybe she’d be accepting of his dark past.

Watching from a small crack in the side of the ship your currently hiding in, you watch as he talks to an engineer you’ve never seen, assuming he’s personally assigned to the Commander’s ship. “I don’t envy his job” the engineer runs off in a hurry after what seemed like a bad confrontation with the Commander himself. Your legs are started to grow tired in this crouched position you're in and hope they leave soon, leaning back a bit to wait it out.

Hearing footsteps you hope this is your sign to get out of here, looking through the crack again and catching a glimpse of Kylo leaving the hanger, but he stops turning his head in your direction and nodding, as if to say “I knew you were there the entire time” gasping and falling back into the shuttle you might just call it home now, too embarrassed to leave it now “Did he really notice you? How long did he know? Is he mad? He didn’t seem mad”

Getting up the courage to run out of the shuttle towards your quarters and locking the door, soon after your legs give out from exhaustion, leaning your head back against the door trying to catch your breath.


	3. HG-89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're pretty sure you're fired after essentially eavesdropping on your Commander, but instead of swift death or of course being let off your brand new position, you receive something you weren't expecting at all, and you're not for sure how to feel about it yet.

Watching from a small crack in the side of the ship your currently hiding in, you watch as he talks to an engineer you’ve never seen, assuming he’s personally assigned to the Commander’s ship. “I don’t envy his job” the engineer runs off in a hurry after what seemed like a bad confrontation with the Commander himself. Your legs are started to grow tired in this crouched position you’re in and hope they leave soon, leaning back a bit to wait it out.

Hearing footsteps you hope this is your sign to get out of here, looking through the crack again and catching a glimpse of Kylo leaving the hanger, but he stops turning his head in your direction and nodding, as if to say “I knew you were there the entire time” gasping and falling back into the shuttle you might just call it home now, too embarrassed to leave it now “Did he really notice you? How long did he know? Is he mad? He didn’t seem mad”

Getting up the courage to run out of the shuttle towards your quarters and locking the door, soon after your legs give out from exhaustion, leaning your head back against the door trying to catch your breath.

.

.

“He doesn't remember you, you can go to work and be okay, he totally won’t get you fired from work. Oh, stars, what will you do if he does that?” Staring at yourself in the mirror giving yourself a semi-motivational pep talk, that Kylo totally doesn't want to kill you, or something and he definitely won’t be mad that you were essentially eavesdropping on him “It was accidental!” Slamming your hands on the sink, it makes a not so pleasant noise and you hope its built better than that. Looking up into the mirror at your appearance, your hairs a mess, you put it up when you got home and crawled to your bed, it’s all fallen down now, there are bags under your eyes from lack of restful sleep and your sore from kinda passing out against the door for a few hours. 

You’re startled by a knock at your door, who could it be, at this hour? You get up pretty early for work, especially this morning, thinking you needed a couple more hours of pep-talk before facing anyone. Okay, let’s just get this over with, it’s probably nothing. Walking out of the refresher and running your fingers through your hair to look somewhat presentable. Opening the door to your “Supervisor?" 

 

"Good morning, Y/L/N. Looks like you had a fun time last night” She’s definitely talking about your hair but in a not bad way? did it look like sex hair? Eh, you’d take it, she wasn't yelling at you for not being around for once, so that’s nice. “Well, I just came here to tell you not to come into the hanger today-” She hasn’t even finished her sentence yet and you’re already sweating, could you lose your new position in such a short time? Is that some sort of record? “-because your being transferred, someone asked for you personally. It was an offer from someone I couldn’t refuse, no matter how many times I told him that you were unqualified for the position” Gee, thanks, Supervisor glad you have so much faith in me.

“Who asked for me personally?” She seemed a little shaken by that, like she didn’t want to tell you “You should go find out yourself” She hands you a key card and a new suit, this one has better fabric then your old one, it was also a way better color; a nice sleek black stretchy fabric with mesh cutouts on the sleeves and thighs. That’s way better than the bland tan color you were used too. Have you seen this suit before? Your Supervisor doesn’t even give you time to respond before she jots something down on her datapad, hands you a new schedule and heads back to work. 

 

You close the door and turn around, looking down at the schedule she handed you, your shift is in an hour, at least your new position lets you sleep in a bit, that’s a plus but you probably get off really late or something, re-reading it again you can’t find when you get off work. What kind of high maintenance person like your new boss, would give you such strange hours? You weren’t their assistant unless that’s what she meant by “Underqualified” Youll have to ask about that later, you’re going to need to know when you can sleep, that’s pretty important.

Deciding you’d better get ready for your new position, you went back to the refresher gave yourself three more pep-talks and got around. Pulling on the new suit was nice, it was a bit form fitting for your liking but it was comfortable, to say the least. It’s very breathable, the mesh is a little sheer though, showing off a bit of skin but you’ll take it if it keeps you cool while working. Throwing your hair up, not even wanting to bother with it; you wonder if you should do anything more with your appearance then normal, you considered it long enough for you to get bored and just go out like normal, there wasn’t much that could salvage your look after the night you had, besides this person asked for you, and they were going to get the real you if they were going to be seeing you every day, so why heighten their expectations, right? You’re doing them a favor.

 

Grabbing your datapad and keycard you’d received then heading out the door, you can’t be late on your first day, so you’re leaving kinda early. The keycard has a hanger number on it HG-89, that’s on the other side of the ship from your old hanger. That’s strange, you’re pretty sure that side is for the “Important people” of the First Order, as you were strictly told over and over again when you got the job to never go over there unless personally escorted. Welp, you don’t have an escort, but you do have a keycard and a new suit that shows off your body just enough to give you a boost of confidence, so HG-89 here I come!

 

Starting off really excited and heading straight to the hanger, though you end up stopping short at a menacing looking door, can doors look menacing? Yep, and this is it, the door has intricate red lights that pulse and look more like veins than anything that should be on a door, as your trying to gain enough confidence to go through it one of those “Important people” you assume comes speeding out and nearly runs into you, they stop to possibly tell you to move, but they glance down at your suit and with a look of understanding they speed back off. Confused at why they were so immersed in your outfit, you turn around taking a deep breath and keep walking towards the hanger.

It doesn’t take you much time to find it after the door and the weird person incident, going up to the door that reads HG-89 “Welp, this is it” Sliding your keycard into the slot, it gives you a little ding “Welcome, Y/N. Have a nice day!” the little robot voice says after you take your keycard back and the doors open. Should you say something back to it? You’re not used to nice robot voices caring about your day and it knows your name too! “Thanks, little guy” You receive silence in return, okay well, what were you expecting to happen? 

 

Walking into the hanger and looking around in awe at the amazing equipment they have in here, but there’s only one ship. This huge hanger all for one single ship, you wonder who owns it to have a whole hanger dedicated to it. “I see you made it here okay, we’ve seen each other a few times before, but I never introduced myself” Hearing a modulated voice come from behind you, whipping around to look at the person you didn’t even hear come in. 

You’re pretty sure your heart has stopped and you’ve forgotten how to breathe at this point “I’m Commander Ren, but you will call me Kylo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received such a great response on this even though it was one of the first fics I ever posted onto Tumblr, I haven't written anything for it in awhile but I got some motivation from everyone on here, so thank you for that! I decided to write more about it, I'm actually into the way it's going now, so let me know if you liked it and I'll write more! feedback is always welcomed, love ya!


End file.
